


Art for "and the wheels keep on turning"

by elysiumwaits



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, ST Rare Pair Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: Art for "and the wheels keep on turning" by lucdarling for ST Rare Pair Big Bang
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 9





	Art for "and the wheels keep on turning"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the wheels keep on turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497230) by [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling). 



> Banner and Cover Art for "and the wheels keep on turning" by lucdarling for ST Rare Pair Big Bang

The Cover:

The Banner:


End file.
